


Nico meets Keith 2

by art_fandom_28



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_fandom_28/pseuds/art_fandom_28
Summary: I thought I could continue this story because you guys seemed to like it.





	Nico meets Keith 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story.

As you guys know that Nico and Keith are friends now. Nico went back to CHB and told Hazel what happen. She thought it was cool. She also wanted to meet him. So Nico called up his friend and Keith answered him.   
"Hey Neeks!",Keith said.  
"Hey, my sis wants to meet you because I told her how I meet you.",Nico said too him.  
"Sure when should I come?",he said.  
"Now...",Nico said to keith.  
"OK.",one of the paladins said.  
Nico hanged up and told Hazel. Then Hazel ask him if he told him directions.   
"Did you tell him how to get here?",she ask.  
"No....!",Nico said.  
Nico called him back and told him directions. Keith came in five minutes. He came in the door and stared at the cabin.  
"It is really dark in here.",Keith said.  
"What do you expect it is the hades cabin after all.",someone said coming out of the shadows.  
"NEEKS!",Keith said.  
"How is it going friend?",he asked.  
"Good. Hey I should show you around.",Neeks said.  
Nico shows Keith the cabins and the dinning haul. Then the big house, then the labyrinth.(Which was not a good idea.) Nico is standind next to Keith when Travis pushes Keith into the labyrinth. Of course he falls into the maze with weapons sticking out and fire all around him. Nico shouts down and said I will help get out. Keith just stood there and did not know what to do.   
"I am going to get Percy.",said Nico.  
Nico ran super fast to the poseidon cabin. He brust throw the door of the cabin and called for Percy.  
"Percy!!!!"Nico shouted.  
"Yeah.",Percy said.  
"I need your help.",he asked.  
"What is it."he said back.  
"Keith my friend is in the labyrinth and there in fire around him.",Nico said.  
"Ok I will put it out.",as he rolled his eyes.  
They ran to the labyrinth and Percy put out the fire but now how will he get out? Nico thought of getting Jason and having him fly Keith out of the maze. YES! That is going to work. Neeks went to zeus cabin. He knocked on the door.   
"Come in.",a voice said.  
"Hey Jason, can you get my friend out of the labyrinth?",Nico said.  
"Sure.",he said.  
They went back to the labyrinth and Jason got Keith out. Keith went back home. Nico walked back to the hades cabin. He told Hazel what happen and he prank Travis afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
